In All Three Worlds
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: 9th story in Love's Destiny arc. It’s Kurama’s ningen birthday and it seems no one remembers it. Hiei however is out to make it one his fox will always remember. Can Hiei pull it off? And what will Kurama’s answer be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a little something I come up with and just had to write. It does relate to my other stories. If you are wondering the placement of this story, it comes a year after No More Secrets and Taboo. So, it is before Heroes Unite. If you are new to my stories, this one can stand alone, but it would make more sense if you read the other ones too, because they all tie together in some form or fashion. This story is a Hiei and Kurama pairing, plus they have a family too. If you don't like these ideas please leave now and don't flame me just because you don't like the pairing. Anyway on with the story and I hope you like it. I am thrilled with the way it has come out.

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In All Three Worlds

Chapter 1 of 6

Surprise!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei sat in a tree with a small smile upon his lips, watching his family. Kurama played with their sons on their new outdoor play set. The fox had called it a jungle gym; it had swings, a slide, and various other ningen toys. Shiori was also playing with the toddler kits. She came to visit every weekend without fail, ever since she had found out she had grandchildren. That was almost a year ago now, but time really had no meaning to demons. Toushi was now three years old and Kaihei would be two in a couple of months. Both boys were little trouble makers and coming along nicely in their training.

Hiei smirked, when Kaihei started to cry and the fox picked him right up. Their kits certainly had them wrapped around their little fingers and he was almost proud to admit it. The two boys got whatever they wanted or needed, they were completely spoiled. The fire demon supposed he doted on his sons because he had no one to dote on him when he was little. Kurama just did it because he was naturally devoted and affectionate. The same goes for the ningen Shiori, who surprisingly Hiei had grown attached too. The woman had earned a spot in the fire demon's heart. She was always kind to him and included him in everything, even though she didn't have too. She actually considered him apart of her family and even called him her son once in awhile. That was okay though, she was like a mother to him, someone he never really had.

Hiei sighed, his mind wandering back to a current small problem. The fox's ningen birthday was in a week and there was a surprise party planned, everyone was invited. It was going to be at their house and it was his job to get the fox away for awhile and then bring him back later at the specified time. All that was not the problem, the fire demon's problem was he couldn't figure out just what to get his mate for his special day. Hiei knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he still needed to ask permission from Shiori and get up the nerve to do it in front of everybody. Another small problem was the ningen woman hadn't been alone all day, Kurama was usually right there with her. Hiei was beginning to wonder if they were attached at the side.

Hiei sat up straight when he saw Shiori heading in the house, alone. Seeing what might be his only chance, he flitted to the door. Kurama saw and felt Hiei blur into the house, but thought nothing of it, he just continued playing with his kits. Hiei was leaning against the wall in the entry hall, when the woman emerged from the downstairs bathroom.

"May I speak to you a moment?" Hiei asked, pushing away from the wall.

"Of course you can, Hiei." Shiori smiled. "Where would you like to talk?"

"In there." Hiei said, walking towards the living room. The woman quickly followed. Shiori had grown accustomed to the fire demon's short sentences. She also had become part of the team along the way. She was called upon to watch the kits whenever the demons had a mission. Shiori didn't mind though, she liked to do it. She felt like she was helping out, in a small way, to save which ever world it was at the moment that was in danger. She liked all the intrigue of it and it gave her a sense of belonging to something far bigger then her small existence in the world.

Shiori couldn't wait until her sons got back so she could hear the tales of the mission. She learned to accept that Hiei and Kurama would sometimes get injured, but it was never anything serious. She would have bandages and supplies waiting for then when they walked in the door, just in case they were injured. The ningen and demon was soon sitting on the couch looking at each other. Hiei was taking the time to get his wording and thoughts straight. He didn't want or need to blow this.

"So, what is this about?" Shiori asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Hn, I all my many years, I never thought I would be asking this." Hiei muttered, shaking his head at the irony of it. "Kurama and I are mates for life."

"Yes, I know and I'm happy for you both."

"We will be together forever. There is no paper that binds us nor do we need it."

"Yes, I know that as well."

"Good, but in the Makai there is a ceremony performed for such an occasion." Hiei said a bit hesitantly. "Um….I don't know how it is done here in Ningenkai, but in the Makai, we ask for permission from your chosen mate's closet relative before approaching the chosen mate. I want to ask you, if it's okay for Kurama to do this ceremony with me?"

"Are you asking me if you can marry…oh sorry…mate my son?" Shiori asked with a cheerful smile.

"I suppose I am, though it's a little late seeing as how we are already mated. We just never did the ceremony."

"Better late then never."

"So, can I?"

"I give you my permission to mate my son, though I do wish there was a way for you two to get married in this world too. I can just picture it."

"Hn, if there was a way, I'd marry Kurama here in Ningenkai too." Hiei said as he got up from the couch. "Will you keep it a secret? I will be asking him soon."

"I sure will, I just wish I could see his face when you do it." Shiori said as she got up too. Hiei just smirked to himself as they left the living room. If he could get up the nerve everybody will see the fox's face when he pops the question. He just hoped Kurama wouldn't say no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days slowly passed until it was Saturday, Kurama's birthday. Everyone that was invited was running around doing the last minute tasks assigned to them. Hiei finally decided on the line of attack for his fox and employed Shiori's help to accomplish it. He had also spoken to Koenma for the rules regarding the three different world's bonding ceremonies. After finding out what he needed to know, Hiei decided to add a twist to what he was going to ask Kurama. He even pulled a ningen custom and bought a ring for the occasion. Said ring could hardly be considered a promise ring, but it was a ring that the fox needed and should have already had.

Kurama was sitting on a lounge chair beside the in-ground pool. He was silently watching his mother swimming in the shallow end with his two toddler sons. Toushi and Kaihei were already very good swimmers. It was nothing spectacular, just doggie paddling, but it could save their lives if need be. The fox was still dripping wet after exiting the pool a few minutes prior. He was a little disappointed with how the day was going. It was his birthday and it seemed everyone had forgotten about it, except his mother. Shiori had been the only one to wish him a happy day and good wishes.

A few days ago, Kurama had thought something might be up when Yusuke called five times and Botan popped in three times, both wanting to talk to Hiei. The fire demon shrugged it off, saying Yusuke was begging to spar with him and Botan was just being clueless like usual. The fox thought nothing more about it, taking his mate for his word. He looked up and noticed Hiei walking towards him. Kurama sat up and crossed his legs, making room for his lover. The fire demon straddled the lounger and sat down, facing his fox.

"You look as if something is bothering you, fox." Hiei commented, though he already knew what that something was.

"It's nothing, Hiei." Kurama said, shaking his head. "I was just thinking about how our kits took to water."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, letting the obvious lie slide. "They are part fox and Toushi is also part wolf, their canine instincts are just coming out. They swim just like dogs, using their tails as they should."

"Yes, that's true." Kurama nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you up for a hunter/ hunted game? I'm in the mood to play with you." Hiei smirked wickedly.

"Koi, I would love to go play with you, but I just can't ask my mother to watch our kits without any notice." Kurama answered, glancing to the pool and then back to his mate. The fire demon raised and eyebrow as his smirk grew, making the fox nervous.

"Shiori?" Hiei called, spinning around to face the pool.

"Yes, Hiei." Shiori answered, not even looking up from the small kits she played with.

"Can you watch our boys while I take Kurama out for awhile?"

"Of course I can. I love spending time with Toushi and Kaihei." Shiori smiled, playfully splashing the kits.

"Thank you." Hiei said, inclining his head respectfully. He had learned a long time ago to be nice and show respect to the fox's ningen mother, Kurama would expect nothing less. The fire demon quickly stood up and grabbed Kurama's hand. He pulled his somewhat reluctant fox into the house. It wasn't long before Kurama was dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt. They were standing outside the house in the bright sun.

"So, what are the rules of this little chase, and who's the hunter?" Kurama asked as he stretched, preparing his muscles for the coming task.

"Hn, there are no rules, everything goes. The hunter however is you, fox. Let's see if you can catch me." Hiei answered with a smug smile. Seconds later, a black blur was seen, and he was gone. Kurama let a sly smile cross his lips as he sprinted for the forest. They both loved the thrill of the hunt, but they also loved the reward at the end of it. They both would be ready to have a demon mating session after this little game was over.

Shiori saw her son run into the forest, his red hair flying wildly behind him and a grin on his lips. She had to smile at the sight; her son was always so happy when he was around his lover. It made her ecstatic to know that her son was truly in love and he deserved it in her eyes, especially after everything he had told her about his past life. She was surprised to find out Hiei's past was very similar to her son's. She supposed that was why they got along so well; they genuinely understood each other, unlike most other couples she knew.

When Shiori first found out that her son was bisexual and had a male lover, she was startled to say the least, but she also accepted them both for everything they were. At first, she was afraid of saying something that might offend either one of them. In time however, she came to realize they were just like any other couple, though they were both male. They shared everything and were always teasing each other about something. She was not naïve or stupid, she knew the little innuendos and teasing comments was foreplay to them. Shiori let the comments slide pass her, though she heard them all. She didn't want to embarrass her son or his lover; they were doing enough of that to each other.

Shiori shook herself out of her thoughts, remembering what she was supposed to be doing. She gathered up both kits and hurried out of the pool. She put the toddlers into the baby pen, that was off to the side. The ningen woman rushed to the phone on the wall and called several numbers that were on speed dial. She let everyone one know the party was a go and for them to hurry up and get over there. Shiori grabbed both kits, quickly went into the house and up the stairs. She only had a matter of minutes to get herself and the boys ready before people started arriving at the house through portals to get things ready for her son's return and the birthday party for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly two hours had passed and Kurama was very annoyed. Every time he caught a hint of Hiei's energy, it would disappear and then reappear in the opposite direction. He had no idea how his mate was doing this, but it irritated him to no end. A few times the fox was even tempted to head back to their home; however, he stuck it out.

Kurama came to a stop and surveyed his surroundings. He was over a mile away from the house. He slowly turned in a circle, trying to find a trace of the fire demon's energy. The fox's head snapped up when he finally caught a strong signal from Hiei. He sprinted in that direction, strangely enough his fire demon was heading back towards their home.

Kurama cursed when he realized this and picked up his pace. He was tired, sweaty, and growing more aggravated with each passing minute. He was going to make Hiei pay very dearly for this. The fox ran out of the forest in front of his house. He noticed one of the front doors standing open and felt his lover's energy coming from inside. He growled as he ran towards the house; he had enough of this game.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled when he ran into the entry hall. He was so annoyed he even forgot his mother was in the house and his manners. He came to a stop and hollered again. "Hiei! Where the hell are you! I chased your ass all over our forest! I am done with this damn game. I have half a mind to completely ignore you until you apologize to me for this."

"Is that a threat?" Hiei's amused voice came from beyond the closed living room doors.

"You better believe it!" Kurama shot back, stomping over to the doors. He yanked them open and starting yelling again. "On second thought, when I catch you, I'm going to be seme and you're going to regret it! By the time I'm finished with you, you won't be able to sit on your ass properly for a week, you'll be that sore! I'll even get out my whip!" The fox growled threateningly when he noticed the room was completely dark, even the heavy curtains had been pulled shut. Ignoring everything that was in him telling him to be cautious, that something was wrong, he reached for the light switch to his right.

"SURPRISE!" Was the yell of combined voices when light finally illuminated the room. Kurama stood there completely shocked as he looked around the room, seeing faces of his family and friends. His eyes finally landed on his smiling mother and they widened into plates. He quickly remembered what all he was yelling about when he had entered the room. A very deep blush spread across his face and down his neck, he was very embarrassed.

"Umm. Ummm…" Kurama stuttered out. For the first time in a long time, he was at a loss for words.

"Hn, I'm not going to sit right for a week and there will be a whip involved?" Hiei asked with an amused smirk, walking up to his fox. "Maybe it should be the other way around."

"You are so going to pay for this, Koi." Kurama whispered before turning to the many guests that was starting to approach him.

"I'm sure it will be my pleasure." Hiei all, but purred as he moved away from the fox, making room for the well wishers. To Kurama's surprise, Jin and Touya had also shown up. The fox had to suffer through every type of comment about his little tirade, but at least he had the good grace to blush each time. He profusely apologized to his mother and other ladies for his language; they just laughed it off like it was nothing new, which made the fox feel somewhat better.

It wasn't too long before everyone had changed into swimsuits and went out to the pool and patio. Even Hiei had put on a swimsuit to everyone's surprise. He had on a black pair of swim trunks with orange flames around the legs. He also had on his trademark tank top, but no one questioned him about that. The reason being was he still nursed Kaihei in the mornings and only then. Sometimes during the day, he started to leak and didn't want it to be too obvious to his friends. About every half hour, he would go jump into the pool just to get his shirt completely wet again. Kurama had on a pair of green Hawaiian print swim shorts and no shirt.

"I see you two made up." Yusuke commented, sitting down on the lounger next to his friends. He had just exited the pool and was dripping wet.

"I suppose so." Kurama chuckled, rubbing his mate's shoulders. He sat leaning against the elevated back of the sun lounger. Hiei sat between his legs, leaning against him. "But Hiei will still have to pay for my embarrassment."

"HAH! How will you get even, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, but he had a feeling he already knew that answer.

"Hn, he'll probably tie me up and try to follow through on his earlier threat and he'll whip me." Hiei smirked, glancing to the startled ningen man. "Though I may turn the tables on him."

"We'll just have to see about that, Hiei." Kurama laughed, knowing full well he would win.

"Please tell me you guys are joking." Yusuke said, shocked.

"Hardly." Kurama smiled slyly.

"Hn, we got a leather whip for just such an occasion." Hiei added with a smirk on his lips. "Plus a few other toys."

"That is way too much information about you two that I didn't need to know!" Yusuke remarked quickly. Both demons just laughed at their uncomfortable friend for a few moments.

"I'm going to go swim." Hiei said as he got up and turned to his lover. "Care to join me, fox?"

"No thank you, I'm fine right here." Kurama answered, but there was a smile on his face.

"Hn." Hiei walked over to the deep end of the pool and dived in.

"I'm surprised he owns swimming trunks." Yusuke commented quietly so the fire demon couldn't hear him.

"Then you'll be surprised to know, he usually doesn't wear them." Kurama smiled, watching his mate slice through the water with powerful strokes.

"Huh?"

"Well, Hiei usually swims naked." Kurama chuckled behind his hand at the look of surprise on his friends face. He figured he would surprise the detective a little bit more. "And so do I."

"What! And you let us all go in there." Yusuke was in shock.

"I don't see the problem." Kurama quickly stated. "Everyone is practically naked now. The water is still touching every part on the person's skin. Think of it that way, Yusuke."

"But have you and Hiei, ….. you know…in the pool."

"No…I have no idea what you mean."

"Have you two ever had……..sex in the pool."

"Yusuke! I don't see how that is any of your business." Kurama stated, acting offended. He knew what his friend meant originally, he just wanted to see him squirm. "But if you must know, yes we have. In fact to make you more uncomfortable, Hiei and I have had sex in every room of our house and in the surrounding forest."

"Woah, Kurama! That was too much info, man." Yusuke remarked, wide eyed.

"Well, you are the one that asked." Kurama said with a sly smirk on his face. "So you only have yourself to blame."

"Blame about what?" Hiei asked, walking back up to them. He retook his seat between the fox's legs and leaned back against his mate.

"He asked me if we have had sex in the pool before." Kurama answered, brushing his cheek against the fire demon's.

"Many times." Hiei smirked, looking over to the detective. "Many, many times."

"Okay, I get the point." Yusuke laughed as he got up from the lounger. He made a hasty retreat to the pool and to his wife, Kayko. The two demons chuckled at their friend as he hurried off.

"Are you having fun, fox?" Hiei asked, taking both of his mate's hands into his.

"Yes, thank you for the party, Hiei." Kurama answered before leaving a kiss on the back of his lover's neck.

"Hn, Happy Birthday, Kurama. And the day is far from over." Hiei smiled, pulling the fox's arms up around him. Yes, the day was far from over and he could hardly wait until later when his big surprise would be revealed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hope everyone liked it. Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	2. A Fun Time

I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads also. Without you all my little stories wouldn't continue.

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 of 6

A Fun Time

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day progressed much as planned. There was a big lunch that the ladies cooked as well as some catered food. Kurama was having a great time on his birthday, and it was now time for presents. Kurama sat on a chair in front of everybody, with a table full of colorfully wrapped presents behind him. Shiori stood beside him and started handing her son presents.

"This one is from Yusuke and Kayko." Kurama said, announcing the name on the tag before he tore through the paper. The gift was a hand carved wooden chest. The fox assumed it was for him to store seeds in. "Thank you, Yusuke and Kayko. It's very nice."

"No problem, man." Yusuke grinned. Kayko just smiled and nodded. Shiori handed her son another gift.

"This one is from Jin and Touya." Kurama read before ripping into the package. The gift was a new silver tunic and pants, much like what he wore when he was in demon form with one small exception. The silver material was completely transparent. He held the tunic up against his body and everyone could clearly see his clothes through the material. "Well, it's certainly revealing."

"Yes, we thought it might come in handy." Jin laughed cheerfully.

"I have a set like that, but it's blue." Touya added, glancing to his lover. "It does come in handy when you want to get something from a stubborn mate."

"I'm sure it does." Kurama commented, eyeing the set of clothes. He glanced over to his mate to find the fire demon broadly smirking. Hiei sent several erotic ideas into the fox's head, causing a slight blush to appear across his cheeks.

"What's the matter, Shuuichi?" Shiori asked, touching her son's forehead. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, mother." Kurama smiled, tearing his eyes away from his still smirking lover. The fox looked over to the two other demons. "Thank you, I'm sure it will use this outfit at sometime or another."

"HA! If that smirking fire demon of yours means anything, you'll be using it tonight!" Jin laughed loudly.

"Jin, please! There are ladies present including my mother!" Kurama exclaimed, his blush getting redder. Everyone laughed at the embarrassed fox, including said mother.

"That's enough!" Hiei interrupted after a few moments of the good natured laughing. "Don't embarrass my fox anymore."

"I agree." Shiori grinned, handing her son another present.

"This one is from Shizuru." Kurama announced, reading the tag and then tearing into the present. The gift was a set of throwing daggers. They were silver with intricate artwork in the hilts. He looked over to the woman who was currently playing with Toushi. "Thank you, Shizuru. They are beautiful."

"I thought you might like them." Shizuru remarked before going back to playing with the kit in her lap. Shiori handed her son another present from the table.

"This one is from Kuwabara and Yukina." Kurama stated and tore through the paper. The gift was an assortment of rare Ningenkai and Makai seeds that was clearly labeled. "Thank you, Kuwabara and Yukina. I don't have some of these and will be of great use."

"You're welcome, Kurama." Yukina smiled softly and Kuwabara only nodded and smiled. Shiori handed her son the next present.

"This one is from Genkai." Kurama announced, tearing into the present. The gift was a book with a leather cover, it was about old and forgotten plant concoctions for the mind, body, and soul. The title was, At One With Nature. "Thank you, Genkai. I have been looking for this book for sometime."

"I figured as much, Kurama." Genkai nodded before taking a sip of her tea. Shiori handed her son another present. This one was small and somewhat flat.

"This one is from Koenma and Botan." Kurama announced before opening the present. The small gift was a small flat chest. He opened the lid and there were two leather scrolls inside on red velvet. The fox picked one up and pulled it open. His mouth fell open at what he held in his hands. He snapped his eyes over to Koenma and Botan. "This is my scroll for release from probation! I have been pardoned for my crime!"

"Yes." Koenma grinned.

"Look at the other scroll!" Botan practically squealed, unable to hold in her excitement. The fox picked up the other scroll and opened it. He looked up quickly again.

"Hiei has been pardoned too!" Kurama smiled, looking over to his lover. He then looked back to the Jr. God. "Thank you, Koenma and Botan."

"It's the least we could do after everything you two have done for me." Koenma smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, the least we could do." Botan add quickly. Shiori handed her son another present from the table.

"This one is from my mother." Kurama said, smiling up at her. "And it's the last."

"Of course it's the last." Shiori laughed. "I'm your mother and my gift should be last."

"Yes, it should." Kurama agreed before ripping into the present, his smile only getting bigger. The gift was a Chinese outfit, similar to the ones he liked to wear. It was a dark green and had a silver border around the bottom of the pants legs, shirt tails, and shirt sleeves. It also had a silver sash and silver buttons down the front. "It's beautiful, mother. Thank you."

The fox got up from the chair and hugged the ningen woman. Shiori returned the hug with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. Her son, her baby, was twenty-two years old today, but she knew he was a lot older then that. It was just the number of years he had been in her life, her son. They parted, smiling at each other.

With the presents done, everyone went back to partying and talking amongst themselves. Kurama was sitting in a chair, holding Toushi in his lap, and quietly talking to the boy. He was feeling somewhat hurt that he didn't get a gift from his mate. He just hoped the gift would come later, maybe when they were alone. It could be anything; he didn't care. He just wanted some small acknowledgement from the fire demon. The fox glanced over at his lover, Hiei was talking with Yukina.

Kurama frowned when he saw the fire demon grimace when his sister hugged him. He knew something was wrong with his lover. The fox eyes widened and he quickly looked to the clock above the glass doors. It was now five o'clock and they had missed their three o'clock session which meant Hiei was in pain.

"Can you watch him a few minutes?" Kurama asked, turning to the ningen woman beside him.

"Yes." Shizuru nodded, quickly taking the kit form the fox. Kurama smiled his thanks as he got up and walked towards his lover. He stopped behind the fire demon and discreetly tapped him on the back.

"Fox." Hiei turned towards the redhead. "I need to speak to you in private."

"Of course, Koi." Kurama nodded, knowing the act well. They used it when others were around. The fire demon quickly walked into the house. Everyone noticed Hiei's departure and a look of confusion crossed their faces. The fox saw this and quickly covered for them. "If you all will excuse us for a few minutes, Hiei said he needed to talk to me."

The group went back to talking amongst themselves, except for Shiori. She walked over to her son before he could make it into the house. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, mother. Hiei just needs to talk to me in private." Kurama smiled, but inside he was frowning. He needed to hurry up and get to his lover.

"Well, if you are sure. Just go work out whatever is wrong. I will keep an eye on the boys." Shiori said quietly, not wanting to call attention to them.

"Thank you, mother." Kurama replied before hurrying into the house. He located his mate's energy signal in the training room. He quickly walked to the room and through the door. The fox turned around when he heard the door close behind him.

"Hn, we forgot about our session because of everything going on and now I'm engorged." Hiei leaned against the door.

"Sorry about that. I can take care of you now, if you want." Kurama moved closer to his mate.

"I'm afraid you're going to have too." Hiei said, pulling his shirt out of his pants. The fox quickly covered his fire demon's mouth in a searing kiss. Kurama rubbed his mate's shoulders and chest, trying to relax him. He suddenly broke the kiss and yanked up Hiei's shirt. The fox wasted no time latching onto his mate's left nipple and beginning to suck gently.

Hiei sighed and his knees buckled at the sudden release of pressure. He slid down the door to the floor, taking his fox with him. Kurama continued to suckle, quickly adjusting to the new position. It had been eight months since they had truly entered into an A. N. relationship. It was a mutual decision and they greatly enjoyed their sessions as they came to call them. Hiei reached up to the door knob and locked it, preventing anyone from walking in on them. He then pulled off his shirt so he could watch his fox.

__

"Is that better?" Kurama mentally asked.

"Much." Hiei practically moaned. He put a hand on the back of his mate's neck and started to massage it. "We don't have much time to do this right now."

__

"We can have a longer session after everyone leaves."

"Fine with me." Hiei mumbled, smiling down at his fox. "If you just release some of the pressure in the other side for me, we can get back to your party. That way we won't cause too much suspicion." The fox lifted his head and blew on the wet nipple, like he did every time. Hiei visibly shuddered when the warm air came into contact with his moist skin.

"My mother thought we might be having a quarrel." Kurama said before lowering his head again. He drew his mate's left nipple back into his mouth and resumed his gentle sucking. He was not going to hurry. It was his party; he could do what he wanted.

"Hn, I wonder why she thinks that." Hiei stated, his eyes dropping close.

__

"Because of the look on your face when you left the patio." Kurama mentally replied.

"It was beginning to hurt! How am I supposed to look?" Hiei asked, his eyes snapping back open.

__

"Let's not worry about that now. This is our alone time. Relax, Koi." With that, Kurama started to purr, trying to lull his mate into the peacefulness they usually experienced when they had their sessions. At the moment, he didn't care how long it would take, he wanted his mate to be calm. It apparently worked because Hiei started to purr as well.

As time passed, the only sounds in the room were the twin purring and the soft suckling sounds. The only movement was when the fox moved over to his fire demon's right nipple. At least twenty minutes had passed for the demons and they actually started to doze off. They often did that when they were tired or just that relaxed. A loud knock on the door followed by the turning of the knob, startled the demons from their peaceful place.

"Yes?" Kurama called, using a hand to fan the fire demon's wet nipple. They had to air dry or his mate's nipples would become sore.

"Is everything okay, Shuuichi?" Shiori called, trying the door knob again and still finding it locked. "All the guests are beginning to worry about you and Hiei. You two have been gone over thirty minutes."

"Everything is fine, mother. We are just discussing something that Kaihei did earlier. We will be right out in a couple of minutes." Kurama answered right back. The demons heard a soft sigh and then footsteps walking away from the door. They looked at each other and smiled before leaning in at the same time. They kissed softly, bringing a peaceful end to what they just shared. Hiei grabbed his forgotten shirt, pulled it on, and tucked it in. Kurama stood up and held out a hand to his lover. The fire demon took the offered hand and unlocked the door when he hit his feet.

Kurama went out and rejoined his birthday party. Hiei however, went to the bathroom, or at least that was what the fox thought he did. The redhead made up an excuse as to why their talk had taken so long and it seemed that people bought it. He even had to reassure a couple of them that they had not been quarreling. The fire demon rejoined the group a few minutes later. Dinner was served, and everyone ate and laughed just generally having a good time.

"I'll be right back." Shiori smiled before getting up and hurrying into the house. She came back out carrying a bowl filled with individually wrapped fortune cookies. She handed one to every member of the party and then took one herself. "Come on, open them up." She urged while she broke hers open. She smiled and looked to the fox as she read aloud. "Grandchildren are in your future."

"Mother, you already have grandchildren." Kurama laughed, hugging the kit in his lap. Kaihei was more interested at getting into the little treat then anything else. The fox saw this and tried to take the cookie away from his son. It quickly became a battle of wills to everyone's amusement, except the fox's who was struggling with the stubborn boy.

"No, daddy!" Kaihei squealed, holding tight to the little cookie. "I do!"

"Kaihei, give me that!" Kurama tried again. He gently held his son's small wrist and tried to pull the cookie from the kit's surprisingly strong fingers. Kaihei continued to struggle, raising his body temperature and forcing the fox to release him. Kurama glared over at his laughing mate. "Hiei, come get your son! He's raising his body temperature again! I can't touch his skin!"

"Fine!" Hiei laughed, walking over to the two and sitting down on the bench beside them. He then quickly took the struggling kit from his upset fox. Kaihei again raised his temperature, making his father laugh more. "That isn't going to harm me, little kit. Now give me that cookie." Hiei ordered, quickly taking the sweet treat from his son before Kaihei even knew what happened. He handed his son back to his fox and then the cookie.

Kurama slowly opened the cookie with his son watching him intently. "Do you want this cookie, fire-bug?"

"Yes, I want." Kaihei quickly nodded.

"Say please." Kurama instructed, faking a bite of wanted cookie. The kit's eyes widened, thinking his father was eating his prize.

"Please." Kaihei whined, reaching for the cookie.

"Very well." Kurama smiled, breaking the cookie in half and removing the paper. He handed the two halves to his son, one in each hand. Kaihei flashed a triumphant grin and started eating cookie.

"He sure is something." Shiori smiled after watching all that. "So what was his fortune?"

"Let's see." Kurama opened the paper and read aloud. "You're going to be an formidable opponent to anyone."

"That he is." Hiei smirked, watching their son finishing his cookie.

"What is your fortune, Yusuke?" Shiori asked, looking over to the detective.

"Mine is stupid." Yusuke mumbled, opening the small piece of paper and the reading aloud. "You have a deep interest in all things artistic and beautiful."

"Not likely!" Touya laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I have to agree, especially with what I know about you, Yusuke." Jin quickly added. The team broke into laughter over their friend's fortune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well is it still good? Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	3. The Best Gift Of All!

I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads also. Without you all my little stories wouldn't continue and I'm glad they do. I enjoy writing them.

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 of 6

The Best Gift Of All!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mine is stupid." Yusuke mumbled, unfolding the small piece of paper and then reading it aloud. "You have a deep interest in all things artistic and beautiful."

"Not likely!" Jin laughed loudly.

"Yes, I have to agree, especially with what I know about you, Yusuke." Touya added. The team broke into laughter over their friend's fortune.

"Urameshi, that has got to be the stupidest fortune a person could get." Kuwabara laughed, slapping his friend on the back.

"Alright, laughing boy." Yusuke smirked. "What is yours?"

"Mine is good!" Kuwabara gloated, before holding his up and reading it out loud. "Great is the man who ponders rain."

"Idiot! How is that better then the detective's?" Hiei asked between bouts of laughter. In fact the whole group was laughing. The kits even giggled along, not knowing what was so funny.

"Watch it, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled angrily, jumping up from his chair.

"It's you who needs to watch it, Kuwabara." Kurama said coolly, looking over the top of Kaihei's head. "I have already told you several times not to call my mate names." Kuwabara sank back into his chair, watching the redhead nervously. He didn't want or need the fox mad at him. Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and smiled triumphantly at the small victory.

"It's okay." Yukina cooed, latching herself to her future mate's arm. "I won't let those big, bad demons hurt you."

"HA! Now the fool is hiding behind a female." Hiei prodded with an evil smirk on his lips.

"What about him calling me names?" Kuwabara quickly asked the fox.

"What about it?" Kurama returned, glancing to his smirking lover and finding nothing wrong with what he had said.

"But?" Kuwabara started, shocked.

"Give it up, Kuwabara." Touya interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because a demon will always side with it's mate, no matter what." Jin answered, hugging his own mate closer. Touya smiled and snuggled into the embrace. Kuwabara growled, but remained quiet. There was no point in arguing with that knowledge, he had seen it first hand before.

"So what did you get, Shuuichi?" Shiori asked, turning the conversation back to lighter subjects.

"Excuse me?" Kurama turned to his mother.

"In your fortune cookie." Shiori clarified. "What was your fortune?"

"I haven't opened it yet." Kurama shrugged, showing her the cookie he still held.

"Well, open it." Shiori urged, knowing already what was inside. Hiei had instructed her to make sure the fox had got that one.

"Yeah, we all opened ours." Koenma piped in. "Open yours."

"Alright." Kurama laughed, opening the plastic and then breaking the cookie open. He read the paper and started laughing again.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked quickly.

"Something that could never happen." Kurama answered before he brought the paper up and read aloud. "An engagement ring is in your near future."

"Engagement ring?" Hiei asked, feigning confusion. He had the fortune cookies specially made for this very day.

"Yes, it's a ningen custom." Kurama turned to his lover beside him. "A man will ask a woman to marry him. If she says yes, he'll give her a ring. It's sort like our marks, it means she's taken."

"Hn." Hiei nodded, not saying anything else.

The team talked an hour or so more and it was beginning to get late in the day. Hiei glanced over his shoulder and smiled. The sun was setting, lighting the sky different shades of oranges, purples, and pinks. Rays of light shone in through the glass right on them. It was the perfect timing. Hiei glanced over to Shiori and watched her until he caught her attention. He winked and a small smile graced his lips.

"I think it's about time for cake." Shiori smiled, quickly getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kayko smiled.

"With ice cream?" Botan asked swiftly.

"Of course, it wouldn't be good without ice cream." Shiori said before hurrying into the house.

"Here let me hold Kaihei for you." Koenma offered.

Kurama only nodded and handed the kit to his godfather. Shiori came walking out of the house carrying the cake with two lit candles on it. The team began to sing happy birthday to the fox. Kurama was to busy looking around at his friends and family to notice the cake in front of him or that the fire demon had moved from beside him. The song came to an end and he blew out the candles. The fox finally then looked the cake over. It was a simple cake with white icing. The writing on it however, was not traditional. It read; 'Turn Around, Kurama.' in green letters. It had grown so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Kurama slowly turned around, unsure of what he would find. He smiled when he saw his lover standing there.

"What I am going to do is very ningen, fox." Hiei smiled, taking the fox's left hand into his right.

"What is that?" Kurama asked, smile still in place.

"This." Hiei whispered, dropping down to one knee in front of his lover. Kurama gasped, his eyes going wide, but his smile did not fall, it only got bigger. Hiei looked up and smiled, a smile no one had ever seen on his lips and thought he was incapable of, except for the fox. "Kurama, will you mate, bond, and marry me for all to see. Prove that love can over come all, that the most beautiful creature in all three worlds is taken and loved by a forbidden one."

The fox was close to tears and one did slip down his cheek, shocking all the guests. He couldn't answer; he wasn't able to form words. He did the only thing he could. The fox launched himself off the bench and right at his lover. The fire demon caught the fox, but lost his balance and they both ended up on the floor.

"Is that a yes?" Hiei asked, amusement dancing across his features while he lay on his back with his lover above him.

"Yes…….Yes……Yes……." Kurama managed to say between the kisses he was placing all over his mate's face. The party guests were now clapping and cheering the demons on. Hiei reached into his pocket and then pulled his hand back out. He took Kurama's left hand into his and slid the ring on his third finger.

"I know it's not a normal promise ring, but you should have had this already." Hiei smiled, making sure the ring was in place. The fox looked at the ring and grinned, his lover wore one almost identical. A father's ring was on his finger. The fire demon ran a finger over the ring while watching the fox.

"Do you like it?" Hiei asked.

"I love it, Hiei." Kurama smiled happily. "I assume the new gem stone is your ningen birthstone."

"Yes, with Yukina's help we figured out that we were born in the ningen month of June. The birthstone for that month is Alexandrite."

"Thank you, Koi." Kurama said before dropping his head and kissing his mate full on the mouth. Clapping and loud cheers again surrounded them.

"Alright you two. Do we have to get out the hose?" Yusuke laughed, walking over to his friends. The demons chuckled as they finally parted. Yusuke held out a hand to help the fox up. The fire demon saw this and quickly rolled his lover under him.

"Don't touch!" Hiei growled, glaring over his shoulder at the startled detective. "Kurama belongs to me!"

"Woah! Chill, Hiei. I don't even want Kurama." Yusuke said, trying to defend himself. Silence again descended on the rest of the party goers while they watched the scene unfold before them. "He's uh…"

"What's wrong with my fox? He's beautiful." Hiei hissed angrily, cutting the detective off. Kurama remained quiet, laying under his lover. He knew what the fire demon was doing was just demon nature.

"He's uh……beautiful and great………and….uh…nothing's wrong with him." Yusuke tried to get out of the hole he had dug for himself, but it seemed to get deeper as he spoke. Hiei growled, baring his fangs at the ningen. He started to move, but the fox held tight to him.

"Yusuke, shut up!" Botan urged, very worried.

"But, I don't…" Yusuke started again.

"Just shut up, Urameshi." Jin hurried over to his friend and started dragging him away from the two demons on the patio floor. "Your first mistake was trying to touch Kurama without his mate's permission. Your second mistake was when you opened your mouth. Just keep quiet for now."

"Can I get up now, Koi?" Kurama asked softly, calling his mate's attention to him. Hiei visibly relaxed and smiled down at his fox. He stole a quick kiss and then got up off his lover. The fire demon held a hand out to Kurama. The fox smiled and took the offered help.

"I'm so happy for you, Shuuichi." Shiori ran up and hugged her son, knowing Hiei wouldn't turn on her.

"Thank you, mother. I'm very happy too." Kurama grinned, returning the tight hug. The woman pulled away and quickly turned to the fire demon, engulfing him in a tight hug too.

"I am so happy for you too, Hiei. I know you will make my son happy, because you already have." Shiori smiled, though tears were spilling from her eyes. The fire demon was blushing like mad and at a loss for words as the woman continued. "I'm so happy, I keep saying that, but I am. I have two very handsome sons to love and two beautiful grandchildren."

"Hn." Hiei finally managed, staring at his grinning fox. They soon rejoined the rest of the team and friends. The demons got hand shakes and congrats from the men and hugs and tears from the woman. Cake and ice cream was soon dished out.

After that the kitchen and patio was cleaned up with everyone's help. The day started winding down and guests began to leave. Genkai was the first to go and Jin and Touya were the next to go. It was then that Kurama got an idea and invited everyone else to stay if they wanted too. Koenma and Botan declined and soon left. Shizuru and Kuwabara soon left as well. Shiori was already staying over night, seeing that it was the weekend and she always stayed over then. Yukina, Kayko and Yusuke did take the fox up on his offer. Shiori and Yukina gave the tired kits baths and put them to bed. When the ladies rejoined the rest of the group in the living room they began to watch a movie. They talked casually of wedding plans and setting a date. Through all of that, Hiei grew more and more agitated.

Yukina brushed against the fire demon's side and he visibly recoiled from the touch. "Did I do something wrong, brother?" She asked quickly.

"No, it's just me." Hiei answered just as quick, trying to reassure his sister. He put on a small fake smile for her, but inside it was different. He was in a great deal of pain. The fire demon glanced to the clock and frowned. It was almost eleven o'clock pm, two hours past the scheduled session with his fox. It didn't help that in the afternoon, that session was late too and he wasn't emptied like usual. Hiei quickly crossed his arms over his chest and stood up. He left the room in a rush after realizing that he had started leaking.

"He seemed angry or upset." Kayko commented, looking over to the fox.

"I'm not sure, but he usually goes to bed before now." Kurama shrugged, glancing over to the clock on the wall. "Eleven o'clock! Oh no!"

"What's the matter, Shuuichi?" Shiori quickly asked, seeing her son's distressed face.

"Nothing, mother, really. I just didn't realize how late it had gotten." Kurama answered, faking a smile. He was feeling rather guilty, knowing now what was extremely wrong with his lover. This day had thrown him completely off, he had to get to his fire demon.

"It has gotten late, hasn't it?" Kayko commented, looking over to the same little clock that was getting so much attention.

"Yes, and it's been a long day." Shiori said, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"I've got dibs on the shower after you." Kayko chimed in, getting up too.

"I'll just put our cups in the dishwasher and then head to bed as well." Kurama said, gathering the glasses onto the silver tray.

"I'll help you." Yusuke offered, starting to gather up glasses too.

"Since everyone has something to do, I'll go check on the boys and then get ready for bed myself." Yukina smiled as she got up. She followed the other ladies from the living room. She did like she had said, checking on her sleeping nephews.

Yukina quietly closed the door to Toushi's room. Down the hall she heard the shower still running in the bathroom and there was a light on in a room farther down. Yukina looked over her shoulder to the room her brother shared with the beautiful fox. The door was open slightly and light poured into the darkened hall. She walked over to the door and looked inside the room. The fire demon was in his black silk pajama pant's and robe. He was almost frantically pacing and rubbing his chest.

"Hiei?" Yukina called, pushing the door open more so she would fit through it.

"Yukina!" Hiei stopped and dropped his hands, turning slightly away from her.

"Are you okay?" Yukina asked, walking into the room. "You seem upset."

"I'm fine!" Hiei quickly replied. The demoness didn't believe him though for one second. She slowly approached her brother still unsure of what was wrong, but knowing something was. The fire demon kept turning away from his sister. He didn't want her to see what was wrong. Yukina would have none of that. She grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. The demoness gasped when she partially saw her brother's swollen chest.

"Hiei, is there something wrong with you? Do you want me to heal you?" Yukina asked quickly, worry evident in her eyes and in her voice.

"No, I'm actually just fine." Hiei looked away from his sister and added softly. "I'm just a little too full."

"You are?" Yukina had heard him loud and clear. She reached up and parted her brother's black robe more. She saw the noticeable swelling more clearly, but gasped again upon seeing milk slowly dripping from the fire demon's nipples. "You're engorged, Hiei!"

"Yes, I know." Hiei answered quietly, looking down to his chest. He brought his hands up and started to rub again, his pain out weighing the embarrassing situation.

"Do you want me to go wake Kaihei and bring him to you?" Yukina offered, knowing her brother was miserable. She herself had never been engorged before, but she had seen plenty of ice maidens on her home island when they were. She has heard tales that the pain is almost unbearable.

"No, Kaihei only nurses in the morning." Hiei scarcely whispered.

"He's almost weaned?" Yukina asked, pulling open her brother's robe some more so she could get an even better look at his chest.

"Yes."

"Then how come you are still producing so much milk?"

"I've always produced too much milk." Hiei shrugged, still massaging his chest.

"You didn't answer my question, Hiei." Yukina smiled softly, hoping her brother would tell her the truth.

"I still nurse four or five times a day, depending on how things go that day."

"But you said Kaihei only nurses in the mornings."

"He does." Hiei barely whispered again, not making eye contact with his sister.

"Then what about the four other times?" Yukina asked quietly.

"I….I…umm….We…" Hiei stumbled over his words. When the demoness heard the word 'we' her eyes widened considerably and then a gentle smile of understanding touched her lips.

"Does Kurama nurse you the four other times?" Yukina asked gently, putting a comforting hand on her brother's arm.

"Yes." Hiei nodded, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks. He hadn't wanted anyone to find out about they're little fetish, let alone his sister.

"Does he force this nursing on you?"

"No, not at all! He would never force anything on me that I didn't want."

"Then you have no reason to be embarrassed, brother. The nursing happens in the Makai quite often. On our home island, it happens all the time between the women." Yukina said, a small smile on her lips.

"It does?" Hiei asked, looking skeptical.

"Yes, female demons don't have the fancy ningen devices to help with a blocked milk duct or engorgement. They have to rely on their mate or baby to help them. In the case of our homeland, a friend usually helps out the woman. Usually this one time thing leads to something more. The woman will continue to produce milk for years after her child is weaned so she can continue the nursing relationship with her chosen partner."

"Hn, we knew some ningens do this, but it's good to know demons do it as well."

"I guess so. Are you going to be alright?"

"Hiei, I'm so sorry! Yusuke….."Kurama walked into the room hurriedly and then stopped in his tracks. "Oh, Yukina!"

"I am now." Hiei answered his sister's question, tilting his head towards his fox and a smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Am I disturbing you two? I could come back later if you both are talking privately." Kurama offered quickly.

"Not at all." Yukina smiled, walking over to the fox. "I'll leave you two alone. My brother is in a great deal of pain and in need of your assistance."

"Yukina? You….." Kurama started, a blush appearing across his nose.

"Yes, I know of the special relationship you two share. Just next time, don't let Hiei become so engorged. It will force his body to stop producing milk and then he'll dry up until the next child, if there is going to be one."

"I'll be more careful, we both will." Kurama assured the demoness.

Yukina just smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. She didn't want to keep the demons from their needed task. Hiei and Kurama made their way to the bathroom for a quick shower. The fox did relieve some of the built up pressure in the fire demon's chest, but didn't get down to business until they tumbled together into the futon on the floor. Hiei called a small flame in his hand and tossed it into the fireplace. He settled into the mattress and pillows, relaxing completely while Kurama gently suckled. Soon he felt the fox's hands starting to wonder and knew that sex with his beautiful redhead was on the agenda as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	4. Forever More

I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads also. Without you all my little stories wouldn't continue and I'm glad they do. I enjoy writing them.

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

AN: I'm so sorry this is late getting out to you all. I have been very sick and have been in the hospital. I just got out today and forced myself to sit at this computer to put this up. Again I'm sorry this was late.

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Nor do I own the song I used. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 of 6

Forever More

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei slowly awoke, not sure what exactly woke him up. He and Kurama were still on the futon on the floor facing each other. The fire had died out long ago and the only light in the room was moonlight. That was when he felt what had woke him up; Kurama was nuzzling his chest in his sleep. The fire demon smiled and put a hand on the back of his mate's head, guiding the fox's mouth to a nipple and sighed when Kurama latched on. The gentle sucking became more intense as the fox became aware of his surroundings and what he was doing.

"Are you awake, Kurama?" Hiei asked softly, brushing the wayward strands of red hair out of his lover's face so he could watch him nurse.

"_Yes."_ Was Kurama's telepathic answer. He opened his piercing green eyes and smiled around the nipple in his mouth. "_What a nice way to wake up."_

"Hn, you were searching in your sleep. I woke up and gave you a hand."

"_Oh, I guess I can't get enough of you."_

"I guess not." Hiei smirked, taking the fox's left hand into his right and lacing their fingers together. "As long as we're awake, do you want to talk about a date for our ceremonies?"

"_Sure, what do you think the date should be?"_

"I don't care as long as it's not too far off."

"_So, you're in a hurry?"_

"Maybe, but not why you probably think. I can't hardly wait until we combine our energies." Hiei said softly.

"_I see now. The only thing we haven't done in our mating. When it's done, we will be able to feel everything the other is going through and/or feeling as long as we are not worlds apart."_ Kurama mentally replied.

"With this final joining, we will be as close to being one being as possible." Hiei smiled, leaning down a little to leave a kiss on the top of his mate's head.

Kurama lifted his head and caught his fire demon's lips in a loving kiss. "Yes ,we will." The fox whispered when they parted. He lowered his head to his lover's other nipple and quickly started suckling.

"So, what date do you think our ceremonies should be on?" Hiei asked after a few quiet moments.

"_I'm not sure. When is your birthday next month?" _Kurama asked telepathically.

"The thirteenth of June is what Yukina and I estimated."

"_Let's have it then. That will give us almost a month to prepare our minds and bodies for the combining of our energies. It will also give us enough time to make the arrangements for the ceremonies and the party after. Plus you proposed to me on my birthday, it would only be right that we get married on yours."_

"Hn, I like the idea of that. We'll have our ceremonies on the thirteenth of June then." Hiei agreed, running his fingers through his lover's long red hair.

Kurama started to purr at the soothing feeling. He pulled his hand away from his mate's and brought it up to tease the fire demon's other nipple that had been previously drained. The fire demon started to relax and he soon joined his fox in purring his contentment. They drifted to sleep with Hiei holding his mate's head close to his chest and Kurama still gently, but barely sucking the nipple in his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days passed quickly with the arrangements being made. Shiori was making the clothes the demons had chosen to wear. She came by often to recheck the measurements of her sons and have them to retry on the clothes. Kurama handled the arrangements for the reception. Hiei also helped with the arrangements, adding his ideas for both the party and ceremony.

Everyone that knew about the demons was invited. The food for the party was completely catered and a photographer, who just happened to be a demon in disguise, was hired for the occasion. The demons asked Koenma to perform the ceremony and he accepted. Who better to bless their union then a God himself, though only a junior?

The demons spent three hours everyday, trying to align their energies which was easier said then done. They came to learn their energies clashed harshly, even though they spared and fought together constantly. Hiei and Kurama finally got the hang of it after many minor explosions. Yukina was practically living with them much to the demons' delight. She took over with the kits whenever she felt her brother and his mate needed time alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day for the demons' wedding/mating ceremonies had finally arrived. Shiori was with her son, helping him to get ready and Yukina was with her brother doing the same. The demons hadn't seen each other since early that morning. It was now five o'clock pm, an hour before the scheduled start of the wedding. The fire demon was pacing in one of the guest bedrooms, not out of nervousness, but out of pain and rubbing his very engorged chest.

"You need to relax, brother, being so tense is not going to help matters." Yukina stated worriedly.

"I know that, but the built up pressure is just too much. This always happens when the fox and I get off our schedule." Hiei growled lightly. "I'm going to have to drag Kurama off as soon as the ceremony is over. I just hope I don't start leaking while I'm shirtless."

"I wish there was a way for me to help you. I would offer to take Kurama's place this one time, but…" Yukina started.

"No, no, no." Hiei cut her off. "That would be too awkward."

"What if I get Kaihei for you?"

"Hn, I suppose that will be fine, if I can get him to nurse. He is used to only nursing in the mornings."

"Well, it's worth a try. I'll be right back." Yukina hurried out of the room. Hiei made himself comfortable on the bed and opened his shirt. It wasn't to long before the demoness hurried back into the room carrying the almost two year old kit. She sat down on the edge of the bed, handing the boy to his father. The fire demon laid the kit across his lap. Kaihei grinned up at his father and reached out for him.

"Come on, little kit, time to eat." Hiei urged, guiding the small mouth to a nipple. Kaihei was confused at first, being on a schedule of once a day, but he quickly got the idea. He began to nurse contently, flipping his tail lazily from side to side.

Hiei broke the silence after a few minutes. He was in a talking mood. "Sometimes when I'm nursing my kit or my fox, I feel like I'm a female. It's even worse when I think about Kaihei, knowing I conceived and carried him just like a female would." The fire demon caught the kit's hand, stopping it from playing with his other nipple. "Sometimes I wonder, what Kurama thanks of me as, male or female?"

"Yes, you conceived and carried my nephew, but you could not bear him because you are male. I'm sure you do have the proper equipment for a male?" Yukina smirked slightly, having picked up on her brother's facial expression.

"YUKINA!" Hiei blushed at the boldness of his sister.

"I take that as a yes. I am also pretty sure you are well endowed, especially with having to satisfy someone like Youko Kurama." Yukina continued, watching her brother's blush become extremely pronounced. "My point is that, you are very much a male. Everything you do from the way you walk to the way you nurse screams masculinity. So try not to feel too bad, when every once in awhile you feel a little bit feminine, it really doesn't show and it's okay, after all you were born from an all female race."

"Hn, I think I needed that talk."

"You probably did. Now, what is this about you not knowing what gender Kurama sees you as?"

"Sometimes he calls me baby or honey, things like that when we're alone." Hiei answered sheepishly.

"That doesn't mean anything, those are just pet names." Yukina smiled cheerfully. "What else?"

"Just little things. He likes to carry me and sometimes even tries to feed me."

"He's just showing affection, Hiei. You should have really talked to Kurama about all of this before now. Can I ask you something personal about the bedroom life you have with him?"

"I suppose so." Hiei replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay then" Yukina smiled. "Who is seme in your relationship?"

"We both are, but for the last six months I have topped Kurama just about every time."

"Maybe, he's just trying to compensate for being uke all the time. Kurama doesn't seem the type to be submissive. You should be grateful that he submits to you."

"I am very grateful and he's not. It shows me how much he cares for me by doing the submitting." Hiei answered his sister truthfully.

"I'm glad you realize that. Maybe tonight you should submit to him. Let Kurama be seme this time." Yukina suggested, watching her brother change Kaihei to his other nipple. He checked to make sure Kaihei was latched on correctly before looking back up to his sister.

"I was going to do that anyway." Hiei finally answered her. The twins lapsed into silence, watching the kit nurse and playing with his father's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, down the hall in another guest bedroom, Kurama couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to get to see my sons get married." Shiori said, hugging the fox for like the hundredth time that day.

"You keep saying that, mother." Kurama laughed, hugging her back. They soon parted, smiling at each other.

"You and Hiei make such an adorable couple too."

"Don't let Hiei hear you say that, mother."

"Why not, it's very much true. Plus you two make beautiful babies. When am I going to get another grandbaby to love?" Shiori asked with a huge grin on her face. "I want to be there through the whole thing. I want to see Hiei get bigger and bigger."

"Enough of the not so subtle hints, mother." Kurama laughed. "We'll have anther child someday, but not soon, at least not in the next few years. When it happens, I'll let you know right away. That way you can watch him get bigger and bigger as you say. I must warn you though, the demon gestation period is only three months so Hiei's body will change at an alarming rate, but that is completely normal."

"Oh, that is fast. I guess I can wait for another grandbaby if I have to, just don't wait too long. I want to be able to play with the child before I get to old."

"I'll keep that in mind, mother. Now, I would like to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?" Shiori asked, a smile gracing her features.

"During the demon part of the ceremony, things will be done that may frighten or confuse you. Just try to remember that it is part of a normal demon mating ritual. That what we do, all demons do when they go through with mating to one being." Kurama said softly, not wanting to startle the woman.

"I'll try to remember that. What will happen?"

"We share blood, remark each other, and combine our energies at practically the same time."

"I see. Well, if that is what your demon heritage calls for, I'll try to understand it." Shiori said thoughtfully. "I wonder how Hiei is doing."

"Probably not good." Kurama answered before catching himself. He knew his mate was hurting by now. It was nearly three hours after their scheduled A.N. session. He would have went to his lover, but even Makai traditions call for them to be parted until the ceremony, not seeing each other all for anything.

"Why do you say that?"

"Hiei gets nervous around many people, though he never lets it show. It goes back to his childhood and not trusting anybody. He never truly trusted anyone until Yukina and me. Yusuke and Kuwabara have earned his trust somewhat, but he still keeps an eye on them along with the rest of the team members."

"So, he doesn't trust me?" Shiori quietly asked, hurt in her voice.

"I believe he trusts you the most out of everyone, mother." Kurama answered her quickly. "You are the closest thing to a mother he has ever had. Sometimes I even believe that he sees you as his mother."

"I'm glad, because I think of him as my son too." Shiori smiled brightly.

"I know you do." Kurama answered her. Just then, there was a knock on the door. The fox called out. "Yes?"

"It's time." Kayko announced as she opened the door and stuck her head in the room.

Kurama nodded and hurried from the room behind Shiori and Kayko. He took his place amongst the trees in his designated waiting spot. He knew across the clearing Hiei was standing in his spot. It was then the fox stated to get worried. The fire demon and he were just barely able to get their energies aligned.

Kurama didn't know how they would combine their energies with out hurting their guests. Their energies were that explosive when they came into contact. The soft music that he had picked out began to play, signaling the start of the ceremony. Kurama stepped out into the clearing and slowly walked forward. On the other side, Hiei stepped and walked towards him.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

The clearing was lit only by lamp weeds that were scattered about. The guests were seated in rows with a circle in front of them, outlined by lamp weeds and river rocks.

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

In the circle were two small tables, one empty and one full of items. There was a walkway leading towards the circle, lamp weeds lined the sides and white rose petals completely covered the ground of the small pathway.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

Hiei and Kurama stopped in front of each other, both smiling brightly.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on, oh_

"You're beautiful, fox." Hiei whispered, looking his mate up and down.

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

Kurama wore solid black. He had on snug fitting pants and a loose shirt, almost like a robe. It was closed by a red sash at his waist. There was embroidery in the shape and color of red roses covering the left side of his pants and shirt. He wore no shoes and had a crown of flowers on his head.

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

"You're more then beautiful, Koi." Kurama whispered, giving his mate the once over as well.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

Hiei wore clothes exactly like the fox's the exception that they were solid red and the shirt, however was held closed by a black sash. The shirt and pants had embroidery on the left side as well, but it was in the shape of black flames. He was also barefoot and had a crown of flowers on his head.

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

The demons joined hands and slowly walked down the pathway, neither one of them couldn't stop smiling and it seemed neither could their guests.

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

_Hmmm _

The demons stepped into the circle and continued walking towards the center as the song ended. Koenma stood up and walked into the circle too. He wore all white robes with the symbol of the gods on his chest. The God walked over to the two small tables and then faced the demons and their guests. Kurama and Hiei faced each other and sank to their knees on the white rose petal covered ground. Koenma smiled, prepared to join his detectives and friends in an eternal bond of love to few demons, and ningens for that matter, ever experience or deserve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	5. The Long Awaited Ceremony

I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads also. Without you all my little stories wouldn't continue and I'm glad they do. I enjoy writing them.

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 of 6

The Long Awaited Ceremony

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome, family and good friends of these two beings. Today, before you and before the Gods, you shall witness a transformation as Hiei and Kurama share vows and become one. Their lives' paths will now merge to become a singular road paved with love." Koenma began.

"For that this is truly eternal, is a binding of life and love. It is more than just flesh to flesh, it is mind to mind, feeling to feeling, soul to soul, in this world and the next. Hiei and Kurama ask you to celebrate this joyous uniting with them now."

Koenma turned to the fox. "What is your name?"

"Kurama."

"And what is your desire?"

"To join with he, whom I love."

Koenma turned to the fire demon. "What is your name?"

"Hiei."

"And what is your desire?"

"To join with he, whom I love."

Koenma began to speak again. "Hiei and Kurama, you stand before me, the Gods, and this company, having desired the bond of marriage. Do you do this of your own free will, coming here today without coercion or pressure from other persons?

"We do." The demons answered together.

Koenma nodded and then continued. "The Latin phrase 'Vitam impendere vero' means to consecrate one's life to truth, and so should truth be the whole of all your dealings within your marriage and mating. Honesty, trust, communication, effort, understanding.……… all these are the building blocks of a firm marriage and mating, and your solemn responsibility to one another. At this moment you stand at the gateway between your old life and your new one. If you, for whatever reason, feel unable to step through that portal at this time, speak now."

When neither demon answered, Koenma picked up a dagger from the table beside him and held it out to his friends. "Touch the blade, please." The demons reached out and placed their hands side by side on the dagger. "Swear you now, on this sacred blade, that there is no reason known to you that this union should not proceed."

"We do so swear." Kurama and Hiei spoke together.

Koenma smiled and looked to the group of guests. "You are friends and relatives of this couple, and thus you are an important part of their lives. Their interactions with you are colored by your actions and words. You have a responsibility to one another and to this couple to be supportive, understanding, and honest, and on this day of their marriage do I charge you to temper all of your dealings with love. Will all of you, present here and witnessing these vows, assist and support these two beings in their union?"

"I will." Everyone seemed to answer as one.

Koenma then looked to the two ladies in the front row. "As these two beings are joined, so are your families united through them. It has been their decision to bind themselves by marriage, and their lives will be blessed and enriched by the support you give. Will you encourage and bless Hiei and Kurama in their union? Will you celebrate their marriage, standing beside them in rough times, yet not standing between them?"

"I will." Yukina and Shiori answered together.

Koenma nodded and looked back to the two demons that were kneeling before him while he laid the blade back on the table. "Now please my friends recite your vows. Hiei will you go first?"

Hiei smiled, taking a hold of the fox's hand. "I, Hiei, do take you, Kurama, as my partner and mate. Never will I seek to do you harm; always will I strive for your happiness and welfare. My love will be your treasure in the times when other riches fail to serve. My love will be your medicine in sickness as my hand tends your needs. My love will be your mirth when your heart is touched by sadness. My love will be your shining star through the darkest of nights. My love will be your banquet when life's table seems empty. All of this do I promise you with all the love that is in my heart."

Kurama had tears shining in his eyes as he began his vows. "I Kurama, do take you, Hiei as my partner and mate. My love, now do I make my promises to you. I promise to share laughter in times of joy and wonder; to share tears when sorrow touches our lives; to share my dreams and hopes, that our love and minds may grow; to share compassion and understanding during times of frustration and anger; to share all that I have, and all that I am, for as long as our love shall last. I promise you my honesty, my compassion, my hand in sharing the work. I promise to encourage your dreams and to listen to your worries. I promise to care for you in every way that I can, with all the love in my entire being."

Koenma smiled as he started talking again. "But you cannot always be physically joined and therefore the exchange of rings is one of the deepest symbols of a marriage here in Ningenkai. It is a constant reminder, a shared touch between two beings. The Circle is a perfect figure, without beginning, without end, with no area of weakness. It is a symbol of the Cycle of Life, of birth, death, and rebirth. This shall serve as a physical reminder of your vow, and that all things begin and end and begin again, as the Gods so decree. These rings shall serve to remind you that life goes on, that these moments pass. When you are engulfed in anger or in sadness, look to your hand, and remember that the Wheel turns forever onward, and it is love that turns the Wheel." Koenma picked up two sterling silver rings from the small table beside him and gave one to each demon.

Hiei smiled, sliding the ring onto the ring finger of the fox's left hand. It joined the other ring there, the one that was an engagement ring, but was really a father's ring. It matched the one he, himself wore and had gotten for father's day from his fox. "This ring I give to you is a symbol of our love, and of the promises I have spoken to you on this day."

Kurama nodded. "I shall wear this ring as a symbol of our love, being always mindful of the vows we have spoken on this day." He smiled, sliding the ring onto the ring finger of the fire demon's left hand, pushing it against the other ring already there. "This ring I give to you is a symbol of our love, and of the promises I have spoken to you on this day."

Hiei nodded. "I shall wear this ring as a symbol of our love, being always mindful of the vows we have spoken on this day."

Koenma smiled. "Onto each other's hand you have now placed a ring, the circlet symbolizing the wheel of life that turns ever onward. There is a lesson in both the hand and the wedding ring. The ring is worn on the fourth finger; in numerology, the number 4 stands for steadiness and endurance. The circle itself is all-encompassing and inclusive. Your hand opens to receive and to give, clenches in frustration and anger, holds and soothes in times of sadness, and clutches in fear. With this hand cities and sand castles are made, music played and poetry written; into these hands is life given, and from these hands is it taken. All the actions of your hand move in sympathetic rhythm with the wheel of life and with your destiny. Pleasure, pain, creation, destruction, giving and receiving are all within the power of your hand. As the ring symbolizes the cycle, so does the hand symbolize the power of actualization and creation. Let this ring remind you of the many turns of the Wheel through which you and your love shall pass, and may everything that is touched by your hand be touched also by love."

"Since you two have exchanged your rings, the outward symbol of your commitment to one another, be also reminded, that which you do affects the other. I charge you to be ever mindful of your actions and motives. Two entwined in love, bound by commitment and fear, sadness and joy, by hardship and victory, anger and reconciliation, all of which brings strength to this union. Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows."

"Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be married before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to the creative higher powers. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth."

Koenma moved the small, empty table over in front of the two demons. He sat three different chalices on it: two small silver ones and a larger golden one. "Kurama and Hiei will now join together under demon law. They have already mated, but now they are going through with the long awaited ceremony."

"By Water: As the water is poured and the two become one, the halves become invisible, indefinable, a true whole."

"Take up now your vessels which represent your own persons."

Kurama and Hiei each picked up a silver goblet.

"The water within them is as your own lives, similar yet separate. In the mixing of these fluids in the singular vessel of your union are your lives thus blended. See how the two, once separate, are a complete whole, so now are your lives. Please pour the water into the single gold chalice." The demons did as they were told, pouring the water slowly into the larger goblet simultaneously..

"Water to water, and soul to soul, love binds and blends us all." Koenma moved the now empty goblets to the side. He then placed three candles on the table, two small ones in front of Hiei and Kurama and a larger one next to the chalice of water. "Now by flame: Let the fires of your love for one another and the fire of your spirits mingle here and create a singular flame. By the bringing and sharing of light, display your intent; let the two fires of your spirits and love for one another merge as one. Fires of passion and love, join here and become one, as do these people before you. Each of you take a candle representing your singular selves."

Kurama and Hiei quickly lit the candle in front of them with, Kurama with a match and Hiei with his Youki.

Koenma smiled and motioned with a hand. "Examine the flame, how it can warm, how it can energize, and how it can harm; fire is both creation and destruction. As you light the candle of your union, bring into it the fire of your love, the warmth of your compassion, and the spark of creativity. Let them meet and unite here at the center." The demons brought there candles together and as their single flames combined, they lit the larger candle's wick. "Now extinguish your singular lights, and rejoice in the enduring flame of your love." The demons smiled as they blew out their single candles.

Koenma nodded and continued the ceremony. "Now by blood: As the blood of your bodies joins and becomes one, so do your lives and spirits merge. Please remove the other's shirt and claim your mate."

Hiei and Kurama slowly untied each other's shirt and pushed it off their shoulders. The shirts fell forgotten to the ground. They smiled at each other before leaning forward. The demons' sank their teeth into the left side of the other's neck at the base, drawing blood. The guests knew this because of the small trickle of blood coming from both demons' mouths, they just weren't able to get it all. The guests were a little shocked by this, but more so by the feral growls coming from both demons as they continued to suck at the others' neck.

Suddenly there was a flare up of energies. Kurama's pink force appeared around him and Hiei was surrounded by his black one. The auras appeared to clash at first and then started to mingle until the startled guests couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. The energies had become one, merged together forever. No one would ever be able to tell which energy belonged to whom, not anymore. Just as quickly as their energies flared, they dissipated. The demons slowly parted, licking the last drops of blood from their mate's skin. Hiei and Kurama slowly picked up the other's shirt, pulled it on their own body and retied the sash. The fire demon now had on Kurama's black shirt with embroidered red roses. and the fox now wore Hiei's red one with the black flames.

Koenma nodded in approval and continued. "At the times when you give and receive emotional injuries, recall here how your blood and energies have mingled and how these small hurts may quickly heal with the compassion of the other and the trust in them. Bound by love, bound in spirit, bound by energies, and by your life's blood, I charge you to be always mindful of your vows."

"As the waters of the world are one, and the light of your spirits burn with one flame, so is the essence of your bodies joined here. Flesh to flesh, essence to essence, water of life mingles here and join you as one. "

"You have witnessed the promises made by Hiei and Kurama, one to another, and the exchange of the symbols of their union. They are now connected to experience together whatever life may bring them."

"Now these two beings will join together according to the Reikai law. In times past, it was believed that the being's soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony."

"Bless this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each sun and the knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences."

"Bless this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home, The heat of the heart's passion,. And the light created by both, to lighten the darkest of times."

"Bless this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river, the refreshing cleansing of the rain, and the all encompassing passion of the sea."

"Bless this union with the gifts of the North. A firm foundation on which to build, fertility of the fields to enrich your lives, and a stable home to which you may always return."

"Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools; tools which you must use together in order to create and sustain what you seek in this union."

"I bid you look into each other's eyes. I will bind you two together with the ribbons you have chosen."

"Hiei, will you cause him pain?"

"I may"

"Is that you intent?"

"No"

"Kurama, will you cause him pain?"

"I may."

"Is that you intent?"

"No."

Koenma nodded and looked at both demons. "Do you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"I do." The demons answered together.

"And so the binding is made. Join your hands." Koenma instructed. Hiei took Kurama's right hand into his left.

Koenma wrapped the first cord around the demons' wrists. "The first color of ribbon you have chosen is blue. This color signifies; tranquility, understanding, patience, health, truth, devotion, sincerity, honor, loyalty, peace, and wisdom. "

"Hiei, will you share his laughter?"

"Yes."

"Kurama, will you share his laughter?"

"Yes."

Koenma looked at both demons. "Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"We will." Came the answer from both demons.

"And so the binding is made." Koenma wrapped the next ribbon around the demons' wrists. "The second color of ribbon is pink. This color signifies: unity, honor, truth, romance, happiness, healing, familial or emotional love rather than sexual, friendship, affections, unselfish emotions, and spiritual healing."

"Kurama, will you burden him?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Hiei, will you burden him?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

Koenma looked at both demons. "Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"We will." Hiei and Kurama said together.

"And so the binding is made." Koenma wrapped another ribbon around his friends' wrists. "The color of this ribbon is gold. This color signifies; the sun, male energy, wealth, financial wisdom, conscious mind, attracting happiness, activity, intelligence, unity, longevity, prosperity, and strength."

"Hiei, will you share his dreams?"

"Yes."

"Kurama, will you share his dreams?"

"Yes."

Koenma looked at both demons. "Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

"We will." Hiei and Kurama answered together.

"And so the binding is made." Koenma added another ribbon around the demons' wrists, making it now four. "The color of this ribbon is silver. This color signifies; purity, the moon, treasure, values, female energy, the unconscious mind, creativity, inspiration, vision, and protection."

"Kurama, will you cause him anger?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Hiei, will you cause him anger?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

Koenma looked at both of his friends. "Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"We will." The demons answered at the same time.

"And so the binding is made." Koenma wrapped a fifth ribbon around the demons' wrists. "The color of this ribbon is red. This color signifies; will, passion, strength, fertility, courage, health, vigor, lust, and danger."

"Hiei, will you honor him?"

"I will."

"Kurama, will you honor him?"

"I will."

Koenma looked at both demons and smiled. "Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?"

"We shall never do so." Hiei and Kurama answered together.

"And so the last binding is made." Koenma wrapped a sixth and final ribbon around the demons' wrists. "The color of this last ribbon is black. The color signifies; strength, empowerment, wisdom, vision, success, pure love, negation without reflecting, unlocking when stuck, and banishing evil or negativity."

Koenma tied all the ribbons tightly together while he spoke again. "The knots of this binding are not formed by these ribbons, but by your vows. Forever hold true to what you have promised to each other this day. With this, your bond will continue to grow."

"Like stones should your love be firm. Like a star should your love be constant and shining through the darkness. Let the powers of the mind and of intellect guide you in this marriage; let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but allow room to grow. Have Patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly."

"Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened make you uneasy for the Gods are with you always. Forever love, help, and respect each other and then know truly that you are one in the eyes of the Gods. In the binding of yourselves have you created life anew. Step forth, into that new life and rejoice in your love. And so the bond is made and to that promise you are bound."

"By the power of the Gods, I now declare that you two beings one. May you be joined in heart as you are in law in all three worlds, the Ningenkai, the Reikai, and the Makai. I bid you exchange a kiss now. May you be forever one." Koenma smiled before taking a small step back. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other before leaning in. They lovingly kissed to the cheers and shouts of their family and friends. They slowly parted and stood up, turning to their guests. They were holding hands, the ones bound by the colored ribbons, and smiling vibrantly. They walked out of the circle together, knowing they would now and forever more walk the same path in their lives ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for reading and please review. Next and final chapter to this story soon.


	6. The Festive Reception

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! This is the last chapter in this story, but my arc will continue. Please read the AN at the bottom of the story, more info can be found there. Most of everyone noticed that my wedding was different then most others. I did a normal wedding for the human part and a wiccan hand fasting for the demon wedding, and the spirit world mating I kind of threw together. I hoped you all liked it. Thanks again for the reviews.

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1! Without her, my story would be so messed up and hard to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 of 6

The Festive Reception

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demons walked out of the circle, their hands still tied together. They were surrounded by friends and family. The men and male demons congratulated Hiei and Kurama, slapping their backs and shaking their hands; the women were crying as the hugged the now married and mated couple. They also offered their congratulations and best wishes.

Everyone soon walked back to Hiei's and Kurama's home where the party got under way. The fox had the pool covered in glass, making it a dance floor so everyone could dance on water. Music of all kinds blared from the many speakers that had been set up. Toushi and Kaihei ran amongst the legs of the adults, playing with whoever would give them attention; they were far from shy children. Hiei, practically dragging Kurama with him, disappeared into the house for about thirty minutes and then they rejoined the group. No one even asked them where they had gone, the guests just figured that they wanted to be alone for a few minutes and that was understandable. When they got back, they had their pictures taken many times over for the book the fox was putting together about their very blessed life.

"Why do you two still have the ribbons tied around your wrists?" Yusuke asked, sitting down in a chair next to the two demons.

"We have to keep them tied for awhile longer." Kurama smiled, glancing down to their wrists was still bound together by six different colored ribbons. He then looked down to their hands, fingers entwined. Hiei and him had held hands ever since they had walked out of the ritual circle.

"How long?" Yusuke pressed.

"Until I take the fox to bed or vice verse and we consummate our ceremonies." Hiei answered, a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

"That's true." Kurama laughed, looking over at his friend's shocked face. "Any more questions?"

"Ummm…I was going to ask, what was up with the flowers on your heads, but now I'm almost afraid to ask." Yusuke replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, that question has a safe answer. I made Hiei's while he made mine. The flowers mean different things. The one I made for my mate contains the flowers: Thorn-less Rose, Blue violet, and Jasmine.

The Thorn-less Rose is for love at first sight. The Blue Violet is for love and faithfulness. The Jasmine is for passion, sexuality, and amiability." Kurama answered the detective.

"The one I made for Kurama contains the flowers: White Heather, Forget-me-nots, and not surprisingly Jasmine." Hiei said, glancing to the top oh his mate's head and then over to the detective. "White Heather means 'you have made my life complete'. The Forget-me-nots means true love. The Jasmine like Kurama said is for passion, sexuality, and amiability."

"Rosemary is also among both of our wreaths." Kurama added when his mate was done speaking. "Rosemary means Protection, Love, Lust, Mental Powers, Purification, Healing, and Youth. The demon couple makes these crowns and then exchanges them with one another. The flowers are used to symbolize what the beings want and hope for in the mating."

"Wow, it seems I learn more about demons everyday." Yusuke smiled.

"You should, you have demon blood too, though it's a small amount." Hiei commented, glancing over to his sister, where she danced with Kuwabara.

"Sometimes, I try to forget that." Yusuke answered truthfully. "Because of my demon blood, no matter how small it is, I will live longer then Kayko and I don't know if I can handle living without her in my life."

"Hn, the fox and I have the same problem. Kurama has more demon blood then you so he'll live longer then you, but he won't live as long as me because I'm full blooded."

"Even Kaihei will live longer then me." Kurama added quietly. He didn't want to be talking about death on his wedding/mating day. "He only has a quarter of human blood."

"We have a rule for our relationship, detective." Hiei said also quietly. He was picking up his mate's feelings on the subject and wanted to end it soon. Kurama didn't need to be sad on this happy day. "Live everyday, like it's your last and don't have any regrets, and that's just what we do!"

"You should try it, Yusuke. It may help with the way you feel, because no matter what happens you won't be able to change the fact Kayko will die before you. Just like I can't change the fact I will die before Hiei. All that is of course speculation, any one of us could easily die on one of our missions." Kurama added quickly.

"Yeah, but at least you have your other life and body to go back too." Yusuke countered just as quick.

"Not necessarily, when I die in this life, it is for good. I won't get another chance at life. According to Koenma, I shouldn't even be alive now, but I slipped through a Reikai loophole that has now been fixed." Kurama answered his friend.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Yusuke said sadly.

"You wouldn't because it's not your concern. Kurama and I will face the problem together when the time comes. Enough morbid talk on this special day; this is supposed to be a happy occasion." Hiei stated, finishing the subject.

"It's to bad you're tied to this grumpy fire demon, Kurama." Yusuke smirked, catching the fox watching the dancing couples.

"Why is that?" Kurama asked, looking back to the detective.

"That is exactly what I want to know!" Hiei growled, glaring at his friend.

"So you can have a dance with your mother." Yusuke smiled before it slipped into a smirk. He loved to tease the fire demon, making him show how possessive he is of the fox. "I know the girls would love to dance with you as well. In fact, a few of the guys present wouldn't mind pushing you around the dance floor too, myself included, if dancing with girls is not to your liking."

"Detective! That is the last….." Hiei hissed, quickly shooting up from the chair, but the fox pulled him back down into it. Kurama was shaking his head and chuckling softly. He knew their friend was just trying to get a reaction from his mate, and he wondered why Hiei didn't see that too.

"If I wanted to dance, Yusuke, I would get Hiei to dance with me." Kurama smirked slightly, leaning over and leaving a quick kiss on his angry mate's cheek. He then looked back to his friend and smiled. "You also need to watch what you say. Some of your comments can be considered advances and my mate does not take kindly to that. Hiei is the jealous and possessive type, if you have not figured that out. One day, I may not be able to control my mate, and you will end up seriously hurt, Yusuke."

"I was just teasing the both of you, but I will be more careful. I don't want to end up hurt." Yusuke said defensively.

"Hurt! Not likely." Hiei spat. "You'll be dead by the time I get done with you for trying to put the moves on my fox."

"Jeez!" Yusuke replied quickly. "But I still don't believe you can dance."

"And why not?" Kurama asked. "Hiei is a good dancer. We dance all the time, especially when we're alone late at night. I have even taught him how to tango."

"So, he take's the woman's position?" Yusuke asked.

"NO! Kurama takes that position. I like to lead." Hiei smirked.

"I still don't believe it." Yusuke laughed loudly.

"Shall we show him, Koi?" Kurama asked, glancing over to his lover.

"Hn, I believe we shall. I have to prove it to the detective." Hiei stood up and then pulled his fox up after him.

Yusuke's laughter died out when he saw the demons walk towards the dance floor. As the demons stepped up on the glass covering the pool, everyone else stopped dancing and moved back, making plenty of room for them.

"Shiori?" Hiei looked over to the woman. "Will you play the song I specified to you earlier?"

"Yes, of course" Shiori smiled, hurrying over to the stereo system.

The intro to the song began to play, Hiei twirling Kurama around before taking up their proper positions.

_Dancin' in the dark_

_Middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart_

_And holdin' it tight_

"They're all watching." Kurama smiled, hiding his face in his mate's neck.

"So?" Hiei smirked. "Let them. I'm just dancing with my lover, mate, and now husband." At the moment, he honestly didn't care if everyone saw just how much he loved his fox.

_Emotional touch_

_Touchin' my skin_

_And askin' you to do_

_What you've been doin' all over again_

Hiei decided since they were the center of attention, he'd put on a show. He pulled Kurama closer and slipped his hand lower, down his mate's back.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

Kurama smiled, catching onto what the fire demon was doing, or trying to do. He pulled his mate still closer so their bodies would brush in the most erotic ways.

_It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

Hiei slipped his hand farther down and pressed it into top of the fox's rear, where his tail should be. Kurama gasped, arched his back a little, and blushed all at the same time.

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

Kurama smiled when he realized his hand was pressed into his mate's chest, near one of his sensitive nipples. He started tapping two of his fingers against the very sensitive chest, knowing it would drive his lover crazy.

_Better than I was_

_More than I am_

_And all of this happened_

_By takin' your hand_

Hiei gasped and leaned into the fingers, thankful that he had a black shirt on. His milk was beginning to let down and he didn't want to be embarrassed too much; not that what they were doing wasn't embarrassing enough.

_And who I am now_

_Is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

Kurama made what looked like a simple and graceful dance move, but it wasn't. He had actually pushed his hips and growing erection into his mate's hips and growing erection, both letting out a gasp.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_And if you asked me why I've changed_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

Hiei slid his hand farther down and cupped his mate's rear, making him blush even more, if that was possible.

_It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

Both demons smirked playfully at each other. They loved these teasing, or should they be called foreplay, games.

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

Kurama moved his hand over slightly and started pinching the fire demon's right nipple, earning him a small moan that no one else could hear.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

"Stop, fox." Hiei growled a warning,

"Why?" Kurama smirked. "You're the one that started it." He added another small pinch, making his lover gasp again.

_It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

Having had enough of being teased, Hiei pulled the fox into a chaste kiss.

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell i'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

As expected, Kurama deepened the kiss considerably. He wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, lifted him off the ground, and spun around.

_It's your love_

_It's your love_

The song ended to the cheers and claps of their friends and family that was egging them on for more.

"They make a great couple." Shiori grinned, watching the demons still kissing. "I couldn't ask for anyone better for Shuuichi."

"Yeah, they do make a great couple." Yukina agreed a big smile on her face.

"They'll be able to over come anything." Botan added, smile on her face as well.

"They should be a model for all couples." Shizuru said, watching the happy couple too. "We could learn a lot from them. If couples wanted to be happy, it doesn't matter what gender they are, a lot could still be learned."

The demons soon parted from their heated kiss as a fast song began to blare from the speakers. The guests paired off again and started dancing. Kurama started to leave the dance floor, but was spun around, facing his smirking mate.

"Where do you think you're going, fox?" Hiei asked.

"I guess no where." Kurama laughed merrily as he started dancing with the fire demon again. Hiei proved to everyone that he was indeed a great dancer. He even had Kurama to do the tango with him, leaving the group speechless.

The cake was soon cut and the demons did the ningen custom of feeding each other, but more cake ended up on their faces then in their mouths as it should be. The whole Champagne drinking from crystal glasses was done to the delight on the fox's mother. The presents were then opened, most were very nice gifts, but the ones from the demon guests were naughty and probably will be of great use. The fox came to politely call them bedroom gifts since there were ladies present.

Hiei and Kurama were doing a demon custom of sorts. They were saying their thank yous and goodbyes to their friends and family, though the actual party was far from over. The party, however was over for them, or at least the one downstairs was.

Koenma cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "If anyone is wondering why Hiei and Kurama are preparing to leave now, it's a demon custom. Most demons consummate their mating in front of their closest family members. The reason being that the initial mating wouldn't become too rough for one or both demons. Hiei and Kurama have chosen to forgo that much exposure, because they are both very private demons and have already been mated for a couple of years. Instead, they will now go and consummate their marriage and mating while the party is still going on, thus keeping to their demon custom."

Hiei and Kurama were both blushing profusely as they followed Koenma out of the room and up the stairs. Many hoots, hollers and cheers followed them from demons and ningens alike. They hadn't expected the Jr. God to be so blunt in explaining their early departure. Even up the stairs and down the hall, they could still here cheers and giggles. It was very typical of their friends and family, they would expect nothing less.

Koenma stopped in front of the demons' bedroom door and turned towards them. Hiei and Kurama held up their bound wrists. The god quickly untied the ribbons, keeping them together.

"Have fun you two." Koenma smiled, opening the door to the bedroom and stepping out of the way.

"Believe me, we will." Hiei smirked, sweeping his fox up into his arms, bridal style. Kurama only smiled up at his mate while wrapping his arms around the fire demon's powerful neck. Hiei walked into the bedroom and then kicked the door closed behind him.

Koenma smiled after his friends had entered their room. He wished them the best of luck and promised that he would do whatever he could to keep their papers from crossing his desk. In fact, he would do that for his whole team. Yukina, Kayko, Shizuru, and now Shiori was countered as members of that team and would extend the same courtesy to all of them. As well as Kaihei and Toushi, he had grown to love them like they were his own.

Koenma tied the many colored ribbons around the door handle while whispering. "May your lives and this union be blessed by the gods, and may you two always experience true happiness and love. May a curse from the gods befall those who try to shatter this union, this eternal love."

Koenma walked towards the stairs and down them. He rejoined the still raging party until it broke up considerably later, especially when most everyone was drunk. The guests were so drunk, most just slept where they fell.

Hiei and Kurama was not seen or heard from for the rest of the party, but the spiritually aware guests certainly felt the spikes in their energies far into the night.

The End!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. The next story in the arc will start to show up tomorrow actually it is already posted. The title is Heroes Unite. I will add the next chapter tomorrow and there is thirty chapters to that story. It is a crossover fic with Dragon Ball Z, but the story completely revolves around the demon family. Many things will happen in Heroes Unite that will effect the next story in the arc, it's title being Way Too Much.

Here is a list of my coming stories that are completely written, I just have to type them up and have them betaed. They do go in the order that follows.

1) Heroes unite-------Going Now.

2) Way Too Much

3) Truly and forever Home

4) Fixing The Broken Road

5) Mission Rose

6) Give, Live, Love

7) ---No title yet but being written.---

8) ---One in mind and have the layout for.----

Others will be added to this list as long as I can keep coming up with story lines. I hope to see you all there!


End file.
